On a Plain
by Squid Lee Smith
Summary: I had finally cracked open the textbook to the correct chapter, I was focused and ready to study for my exam. Until the dude that parked his ugly van outside my house shimmied up the electricity pole...in his underwear.  Hesher Fanfiction.
1. Same ol, same ol: All shook up

**This is a ****Hesher**** fanfiction, meaning there will be swearing, some drug use and adult situations. I don't condone any of these things, I just write em.**

Chapter 1

Same old, Same old : Shook Up

It was a relatively routine and tame afternoon. My neighbor, Madeleine Forney had gone for her stroll around the block that morning, unaccompanied as she always was, TJ had rode by on his way to school, Mr. Bilson across the street was mowing his lawn as he did every Monday, My roommate, Christy, had yet to return home from her weekend excursions, and I had put in my two hours at the community college, and now was stuck inside my house trying to cram as much studying as possible in before I had to drag my ass off to yet another shift at the supermarket. The last time anything happened in this little neighborhood was when Madeleine's son and grandson moved in two months ago, after loosing TJ's mom in a car accident. I brought over a plate of homemade cookies and offered my support, as the tradition goes. Since then affairs around here had merged back into normalcy.

"What the fuck am I? A nuclear physicist?" I muttered to myself. I slammed the calculus 101 book shut before reaching for the pack of cigarettes across the coffee ticking hands on the clock above the television revealed it to be 4:30 pm. Also known as, time for Ellie Parker to become slave to the grind once again. I lit the cigarette between my lips and took a long drag, hoping the toxic smoke could relieve the stress I already accumulated just thinking about work. Remembering that Christy would be home soon, the cigarette pack as well as the other 'valuables' left out in the open found themselves in the drawer of my nightstand, complete with its own lock. Christy wasn't necessarily a conniving thief, she just didn't seem to grasp the concept of personal property, or personal space, for that matter. She did have a rather fat paycheck, and a sense of generosity, so living with Christy Hagen wasn't all that painful.

My cigarette had smoldered down to the filter halfway through the drive to work. I punched the button on the stereo, filling the car with a random radio tune while flicking the cigarette butt out the window. _Fuck this song._ I flipped to the next station. _Fuck this song too. _Next station. _Skull fu__ck this song and feed it to the hyenas. _Exasperated, I growled before I switched the radio back off.

The supermarket was dead. Like, concrete shoes and dumped in a river dead. My register hadn't seen a customer in almost a half hour. My coworker Nicole was in the same boat. Nicole was a nice girl. Probably around 25, only a couple years my senior. We had conversations at work a lot, mostly about work or the shitty town we both call home. Today was no exception.

"Hey, Ellie, did you see that weird guy in isle 3 today?" Nicole leaned against her station, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"God, yes. What a creeper. I mean, a mullet _and _a mustache? Went great with that beer gut and molester grin!" Nicole and I giggled for a moment before a impatient looking blonde woman sauntered up to my register. I went through the motions of my cashier duty, scanning groceries to the rhythm of the woman's incessant foot tapping.

"Ellie, I've been here for almost a year! And I _still _only get 15 hours a week. Do I suck at being a cashier? Cuz if I can't even do that, I'm screwed." Nicole went on after the woman strutted through the automatic doors.

"Nah, Nicole. It took me a year and a half for the managers to remember my name was Ellie and not Aly. Let alone get some more hours. I'm barely working any more hours than you do."

Nicole nodded her head solemnly before sighing.

"If you really want some more hours, why don't you take my shift tomorrow? I have a test coming up and I could use the study time." Her expression lit up.

"Thanks! That would be awesome." I grinned at her, proud of myself for being so generous.

My shift came to an end at 10:00 when the store closed. The drive home consisted of the same radio channel surfing ritual as on the way to work that afternoon.

Christy's small silver car was in the drive when I got home. I squeezed my bulky SUV next to it, careful not to damage either vehicle further. Christy had a tendency to drive home drunk, thankfully the consequences of that habit were merely a few scratches and dings in each car. I always offered to pick her up from whatever party she was at if she needed a sober driver, but I suppose Christy never felt the need to give me a call.

My keys jingled obnoxiously while unlocking the front door and stumbling into the dark house. I advanced quickly into the kitchen for a can of soda, before retreating to my bedroom to unlock my drawer and retrieve a much needed cigarette.

"Ellie? You home kid?" Christy's soprano voice called from the hallway.

"Nope! Psycho with a machete coming to rape and kill you!" I laughed, expelling smoke between my lips.

"Well, my roommate needs to get fucked more than I do, so if you could do her instead it would be greatly appreciated." Christy giggled before opening my door, flouncing over to my bed and straddling me.

"Hey Christy, good weekend?" I blew smoke into her face, causing her to scowl and slide off of my lap. She helped herself to the right side of my bed.

"Awesome. I got trashed at some super hot guy's house, and fucked him, of course. I stayed at Mindy's house Saturday night, smoked a whole hell of a lot, and fucked her brother for like, the tenth time."

I cringed. "Isn't her brother in high school? How old is he?" She gave me a wicked grin.

"He's a senior, almost legal I think, so chill." I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Do I even want to know how Sunday went?" I took another drag before snuffing the cigarette out in my little purple ashtray on my nightstand.

"Sunday was pretty tame. I had to work for a couple hours in the afternoon, so I just settled for a few beers at Mark's house."

"Annndd, you fucked him?" I cut her off, laughing as she playfully punched me in the arm.

"No, no I did not. I got drunk and went to bed. I fucked his friend Craig this morning, though. Excellent in bed, I can set y'all up if you want." I gave her a look causing her to put her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, no booty calls for you. I was just thinking its been almost 9 months since you had sex, must be awful." She shrugged and leaned her head on my shoulder. See? No sense of personal space.

"I can't miss it. Its been so long I don't think I remember what it feels like." I laughed along with Christy. She hugged me close before adding a seemingly genuine 'poor baby.' She suddenly looked very pleased with herself.

"I think I have just what you need after a hard day's work." She scurried off into the hallway and I'm assuming into her bedroom. She skipped back into my bedroom holding a plastic baggie and a bright pink pipe.

"I saved some from Saturday, because I know you're a wimp and won't buy it yourself." I laughed as she filled the pipe with the drug, before bringing the lighter to one end and the other end to her mouth.

She exhaled the smoke before passing the pipe to me. I accepted it gratefully and followed her example.

Christy and I laughed about her crazy weekend and my lack of all things sexual. She began to yawn fairly persistently, causing me to yawn directly after her. We chuckled lightly at a couple more good jabs at one another, before unanimously deciding sleep would be our best option.

The next morning, things weren't much different. I waved to Mrs. Forney on my way to school, as well as TJ when I saw him down the road from some construction site. School was fairly uneventful, with the calculus 101 exam so close, my professor went fairly easy on us. English 130 and 201 were a breeze, English being by far my best subject. I planted myself in the student center until 2:30, coffee in hand and nose in a textbook.

I had finally gained enough common knowledge of the local radio stations to grab a CD for my car. Unfortunately, the CD case that I had grabbed didn't contain my copy of Nirvana's Nevermind album. It was empty, and I was pissed off about it. I spent the drive home punching button after button on my stereo, hunting for a song worthy of 4 minutes of my lifetime. Alas, the search bared no results. _What the fuck is wrong with this town's radio stations?_

Christy was working the night shift this evening, which left the living room a prime area for studying. I spread out some worksheets, and dropped the heavy calculus book onto the coffee table. I fetched a cigarette and a bottle of water before returning to the living room, fully intending to sit down and begin preparing for a math test. Instead, I noticed Nicole's car pulling up to the Forney's place. It took a few minutes to decide that it really was Nicole dropping TJ off, by the time I decided to go outside and say hello, Nicole drove away.

I turned to go back inside, but a heinous rumbling of an engine I wasn't accustomed to hearing caught my attention.

A large, rusty black van had pulled up in front of my driveway. A tall man with long, stringy dark hair climbed out and stalked his way across my lawn, I cleared my throat. The stranger looked over and merely nodded his head at me before jumping over the fence into the Forney's property. I stood perplexed for a moment before retreating into my home and shutting the door. _What __a weird dude. Cute, though._ I smirked and shook my head. _It really has been to__o__ long._

I stared out of the window for a second before glancing back at my coffee table full of paperwork. It was a nice day out, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stay cooped up in this house. I gathered all of my homework in one armload, and made my way out of the back door and onto our small patio, equipped with a dingy lawn chair and a poker table Christy found in a back ally somewhere. I plopped down into the chair and deposited my book and papers onto the table.

I had finally cracked open the textbook to the correct chapter, I was focused and ready to study for my exam.

Until the dude that parked his ugly van outside my house shimmied up the electricity pole...in his underwear.

I was tempted to yell 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' as much as any rational person would be, but I refrained. I watched as the lithe man clambered up the pole. I took in the middle finger tattooed on his back. _Very nice. _I smirked. He had other lines and splotches of ink I couldn't make out, I decided that I might not even want to if I could. He messed with the box near the top of the pole before beginning to climb back down. He made it about halfway before slipping and plummeting into the nearest bushes.

My bushes.

I covered my mouth in both shock and to keep the hysterical laughing at bay. He looked at me, nodded his head again while mumbling random profanity under his breath. I laughed fully and waved at him before he jumped back over the fence.


	2. What the fuck is a Hesher?

**Hesher is introduced officially here. I hope I do the character justice. **

Chapter 2

What the fuck is a Hesher?

It should come as no surprise, but studying for some humdrum math exam was forgotten

after my neighbors' guest crashed into my bushes. I quickly skimmed over some old homework assignments and called it good in the math department. I prepared some leftover pasta from some other night for dinner and sat to rot in front of the television. Except, there was no television. All of the channels were fuzz. _What the fuck. _I recalled that the Forney's house guest screwed with the box under the power line. _Oh fuck no. He fucked with my cable. _I rushed to the window, seeing that his van was still blocking my driveway. I grabbed my phone and dialed Madeleine's number.

"_Hello?" _Madeleine's voice rang into the receiver.

"Hi, Mrs. Forney. This is Ellie Parker from next door." I tried to sound as sweet as possible. It wasn't hard, seeing as Madeleine was such a kind old woman.

"_Oh Ellie! Yes dear, what can I do for you?"_ I smiled.

"I was wondering if I could pop over there real fast, I need to have a word with your house guest."

"_You mean TJ's friend dear? And of course you can." _TJ's friend? TJ is 13, the stranger must be at least in his twenties.

"Great, I'll see you in a minute Mrs. Forney." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I knocked a couple times. Some of the anger has subsided after talking to Madeleine. She reminded me so much of my own grandma. TJ answered the door after a few seconds.

"H-hey. Um, you're Aly, right?" I smiled down at the teenager. He looked kind of confused.

"No, Its Ellie. Close enough though, Teej. Can I come in?" He shifted between feet for a couple seconds before standing aside from me. I thanked him and strolled inside of the house.

Mr. Forney was asleep on the couch, even though it was barely after seven o'clock. Madeleine was in the kitchen, likely cleaning dishes from dinner. I turned to TJ.

"I have a bone to pick with your uh, friend." TJ's eyes widened

"Hesher? Um, yeah. He's in the garage." _What the fuck is a Hesher? _I nodded, asking TJ to show me to the garage. I waved at Madeleine as I passed the kitchen and entered the laundry room.

"Its um, just through that door." TJ pointed to the only door in the laundry room. Loud guitar could be heard through the wood, some actual riffs, and most just sloppy notes strung together. I thanked TJ before taking a deep breath and turning the door handle.

The man, Hesher, stood in the middle of the garage,with his back toward me, electric guitar in hand as he strummed furiously, making the little amp in the corner vibrate with the sheer volume. He didn't seem to notice my entrance, so I leaned against the wall to listen to what he was trying to play. I recognized it to be a Metallica song, although I couldn't quite remember the name. I let my eyes roam over his form. I took in the tattoos I was to far away to see earlier, and I still wasn't sure what I was looking at. He was slender, but still held a lot of definition. His hair was scraggly, but wasn't as greasy as I had thought it would be. At least this time there were torn up black jeans hiding his underwear.

I barely noticed that he had stopped playing when his voice reached my ears.

"Are you just gonna stand there and eye fuck me or are you gonna introduce yourself?" I furrowed my eyebrows and met his dark gaze.

"Ellie Parker. Your van is blocking my driveway." I stated as firmly as I could.

"Ahh, yeah. Neighbor girl. Your fucking bushes did a number on me." He padded over to the guitar stand and placed the electric instrument back into place before unplugging the amplifier.

"Mmhmm. Speaking of that incident, you fucked up my cable." He plopped down onto a chair and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. He lit it and took a drag before answering.

"Shit, that fuckin happens sometimes. Not sure how to fix it." _What? _

"Not sure how to fix it? **Not sure how-**"

"Fuckin chill, dude. I bet the old lady will let you watch shit over here." He raised his eyebrows and smirked suggestively. "With me."

My defenses shook and threatened to drop, simply because I had no idea to respond to that. I decided being angry wasn't gonna help, so I slid onto the cot positioned across from the chair.

"Can I bum one of those off you?" I asked as he took another drag of his cigarette. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite comprehend before reaching into his pocket and producing a cigarette.

"So we're cool, neighbor girl? With the cable and shit?" I lit my cigarette, inhaling deeply before answering.

"Ellie. And I guess. We just had the shitty channels anyway." Hesher smiled and propped his feet up on a nearby box.

"Yeah, I got the porno channels now. All fuckin, all the time." He chuckled at his comment. I rolled my eyes.

"Why watch when you could just go get the real shit?" I asked, crossing my legs underneath me.

"What, you wanna fuck me neighbor girl?" I choked mid drag and went on a coughing fit for a few seconds. Hesher laughing to himself the whole time.

"I-I never said- I mean, there's a lot of slutty chicks out there man. I would know, my roommate is one of them." Hesher stood up and wandered over to a corner. While he was digging through some stuff her said.

"Nah, not so much into sluts. Don't need an itchy dick." I laughed, stomping out my cigarette under my sneaker.

"You're a man of great morals, Hesher." He smirked at me after he stood back up, pint of vodka in hand.

"Nah, just a dude that loves his dick to much to fuck it up." He took a swig of the alcohol before offering the bottle to me. I took it hesitantly, looking between Hesher and the bottle.

"C'mon. It ain't fucking poisoned, El." I blushed at the nickname, I haven't know this guy for more than 10 minutes and I already got a nickname. _I feel all special and shit. _

"Just very alcoholic." I giggled and took a sip. The drink burned my mouth and throat, but I took a bigger swig regardless. Hesher grinned and took the bottle back before sitting next to me on his cot.

The burn in my throat had barely subsided when he handed the bottle to me yet again. Since the first gulp I had mustered up the courage to take a Hesher sized swallow, which was rather large, considering half the bottle was gone already. I resisted the urge to cough as the pungent liquid splashed down my esophagus. I pushed the bottle to Hesher's bare chest before succumbing to the burn and letting out a couple weak hacks and cleared my throat. Hesher shook his mangy head and chuckled at me.

"Drink much?" He asked, still chuckling lightly.

"Not straight from the fucking bottle." I wheezed out. Wiping a tear from my eye. My head had become slightly clouded and my body felt lighter. I sighed. _Such a fucking lightweight._

"You get drunk faster this way." Hesher had the bottle down to a quarter full. I had the feeling he wasn't feeling the effects in the least bit, so I held a hand up when he offered me the bottle for the 3rd time. He shrugged and continued to down the vodka.

"What the hell are you doing in the Forney's garage, anyway?" I implored. Hesher leaned back onto his elbows, the near empty bottle sitting between his legs.

"Needed a place to crash. Why are you in the garage?" He asked sarcastically. I gave him an incredulous look before answering.

"To bitch at the dude that fucked with my cable." I said simply

"Then why are you drinking with the dude that fucked up your cable?" I leaned back on my elbows and smirked at Hesher.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter.

"Really, now?"

I giggled again, glancing towards Hesher, a smirk played at his lips and his eyes locked onto mine. My cheeks felt heated suddenly.

"I think I'm gonna like having you as a neighbor." Hesher took the last sip of vodka, a smile still present on his handsome face.


End file.
